1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and, more particularly, to building block and miniature toy gaming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games challenge the mind and teach various skills and concepts, such as formulating strategies, sharing, socializing, competing, winning, and losing.
A common drawback of most board games designed for children, however, is that the format of the game is so structured that a child""s imagination is constrained. For example, many commercially produced board games must be played on pre-printed boards, with game pieces traveling on a never-changing pathway. Many board games also incorporate instruction cards that order a player to move their game piece, lose a turn, or execute some other command. As these games are played repeatedly, the game becomes more predictable, less challenging, and less appealing to play.
Another disadvantage of many commercial board games designed for children is that the method of play is so random that original, independent thought does not help the child achieve the explicit goal of the gamexe2x80x94winning. For example, many board games are often driven solely by the random appearance of colors or the roll of a die. In these types of games, the child has no input into the outcome of the game and is completely controlled by probabilities.
Still another disadvantage of many board games is that the games are not educational. Many games do not require a player to count past six, the number of sides on a conventional die. Moreover, these games are essentially two-dimensional, with no requirement to estimate distances, evaluate how objects are constructed, or recognize geometrical objects.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide toy equipment that allows for interactive, educational games that encourages input from the players and allows the players to make their own decisions, choose their own strategies, and directly affect the outcome of the game.
In addition to the board games described above, miniature toy gaming has developed a significant following. In miniature toy gaming, participants use a collection of toy miniatures to play a given scenario. The miniatures may be, for example, historical representations (e.g. Napoleonic era soldiers), fantasy figures (e.g. elves, wizards, dragons, etc.) or science fiction characters. The game play of these often elaborate representations is hindered through piece movement limitations. It is a further object of the present invention to improve the game play of miniature toy gaming.
To obviate the drawbacks of the prior art, the present invention is directed toward a gaming system comprising a sub-base for receiving a miniature figurine, wherein the sub-base includes at least one attachment member for interconnecting the sub-base with an adjacent sub base. The gaming system includes a tracking member on each sub-base for recording changing characteristics of the associated figurine.
The present invention further provides a method of playing a game comprising the steps of:
a. building a structure using structural units and at least one structural unit guide;
b. assembling game pieces in proximity to said structure;
c. determining range values for each game piece using a movement measurement device;
d. moving each game piece within a permissible movement range value;
e. engaging in mathematical combat with game pieces controlled by an opposing side; and
f. removing captured game pieces from play.
The present invention further provides a movement measurement device for a game having distinct game pieces constructed to measure range values of said games pieces and including an attaching member for connecting to the game pieces. The movement measurement device may be a housing with a measuring wheel having body indicia positioned thereon. The structural unit guides for building a structure according to the present invention are positioned adjacent said structural unit guides. The structural unit guide for building a structure are combined with other structural unit guides to aid in building a complete structure with each guide preferably received in grooves formed in the structural members. The grooved structural members help hide the guides and interlock the structural members.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be clarified in the Brief Description of the Preferred Embodiments taken together with the attached drawings in which like reference numerals represent like elements throughout.